Vs. Escavalier
Vs. Escavalier is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 11/10/19. Story Iris and Axew lead the way on a trail, with Cilan and Rui walking along side her. Ian and Victini lag behind, everyone glancing back. Ian’s posture is hunched over, as his head bandage keeps his face hidden. Cilan: He appears to be getting worse. I think we should make a stop to rest. Iris: You heard Drayden. If we make too many unnecessary stops we may not make it back in time for the Unova League! Rui: It’s about time that I change his bandage dressing anyway. If there’s a good stopping point we should take it. Iris: Ugh! Fine! The group clears a hill, people screaming and running from a village. Gorm leads Team Plasma in an attack, with their Liepard, Garbodor, Watchog and Boldore targeting trainers with Petilil, Deerling, Rufflet and Larvesta. Iris: (With anger) Plasma! I’ve had enough of them! Axew, let’s go! Axew: You’ve got it! Iris takes down the hill running, as Cilan and Rui are stunned. Ian keeps going, walking towards the village. Rui: Hey, Ian! You can’t go down there! It’s not safe! Axew fires Dragon Rage, blasting through Watchog. Plasma Grunts target her, firing Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb and Rock Blast. Herdier intercepts Shadow Ball and fires his own, while Stunfisk fires Mud Bomb to counter Sludge Bomb. Axew blasts through Rock Blast with Dragon Rage. Rui and Cilan take their position beside Iris. Iris: What took you guys? Rui: Had to make sure. Ian pushes through the crowd of fleeing citizens, the attacks flying at him. Victini uses Confusion to deflect them, and begins to hold up its finger. Ian: (Pressed) Victini, no! Choose Pignite. Victini: (Upset) Vic. Victini uses Confusion to open Pignite’s Pokéball, it coming out. Pignite: Nite! Ian: Arm Thrust! Pignite charges forward, striking all the attacking Pokémon. A vortex of Petal Dance slams into Pignite, knocking it to the ground. Gorm and Lilligant stand there, laughing. Gorm: Ah, the fallen hero! His Majesty will be pleased that I liberated your Pokémon once and for all! Pignite exhales a puff of embers, Ian’s resolve weakening. Pignite responds and appears disoriented, as Gorm points forward. Gorm: Now Stun Spore! Lilligant releases a yellow Stun Spore, blanketing the area. Pignite, Victini and Ian all cough from the Stun Spore, Pignite and Victini sparking with paralysis. Lilligant fires Petal Dance, blasting through Pignite and pushing Ian to the ground. Gorm: Now Solar Beam! Lilligant charges golden energy for Solar Beam, Pignite struggling to get up to defend Ian. It sparks from paralysis and stays down, as it charges with a fiery aura. Ian: (Hoarse from the spores) No! Pignite stops charging energy, as Lilligant fires Solar Beam. An Escavalier intercepts with its head glowing like iron, taking the attack. Gorm is shocked by the development. Gorm: What?! Escavalier scrapes its lance arms, as Trip steps in front of him. Trip: Team Plasma. You have a 6.3% chance of succeeding here. Retreat now to avoid an unnecessary defeat. Gorm: Team Plasma never retreats! Stun Spore! Trip: Twineedle. Lilligant releases Stun Spore as Escavalier dashes in with its lance arms out front. It is unaffected by the Stun Spore as it strikes Lilligant twice. Lilligant skids back and oozes from poison. Gorm groans from this. Gorm: Heh. Fine. Team Plasma, retreat! Gorm returns Lilligant, as he and Team Plasma retreat from the village. Rui rushes to Ian’s side, as Iris and Cilan join Trip. Iris: Trip! Trip: They will require treatment. Do you have items to heal paralysis? Cilan: Yes! We still have some Cheri Berries. The group sets up in the town square, Rui feeding Ian, Victini and Pignite a crushed up powder of the Cheri Berries. Iris finishes distributing some medicine to townspeople, coming back steaming. Iris: The nerve of those guys! They think that they can just do whatever they want! Trip: Since the self-declaration of king by the one known as N, assaults and theft of Pokémon have increased by 52%. Despite dislike of the idea of the regime, only 12% of trainers actively oppose them. Cilan: When facing the threat of Reshiram, most trainers believe that they don’t stand a chance against them, or that they would exact revenge. Rui finishes treating everyone, as they sit up. Pignite goes over to Ian, pouting. Pignite: Nite! Pig, pig, Pignite! Ian doesn’t meet its eye, despite it running around to meet his gaze. Rui: Pignite is obviously upset. Its aura is flared. Cilan: It seems that Ian has been having difficulty with his Pokémon recently. Trip: I raised a Pignite myself. They are tenacious in battle yet can be rambunctious when restrained in battle. The only reason I intervened with Escavalier was due to Ian calling off an attack. Cilan: How did it resist that Stun Spore? Trip: Escavalier’s ability is Overcoat. I learned that this is a Hidden Ability of the species. It protects against spore attacks and weather conditions. This ability allowed Escavalier to defeat Brycen. Iris: Go bak a second. Why would Ian call off an attack? Rui: (Hesitant) Because, it was a Fire attack. Everyone turns to Rui, as Ian signals Victini. Victini uses the Pokéball to return Pignite. He gets up and walks off. Iris: Fire? Rui: Is it not obvious? His fear levels spiked when Druddigon used Flamethrower and when we saw Reshiram. He didn’t use Fire attacks now or against Drayden. He’s developed a fear of fire following the incident. Cilan: What makes you say that? Rui: Yvgeny and Luna warned me that this may happen. The burn had a psychological effect on him, causing a fight or flight response to any sort of flame. It should be an irrational fear, but for him I guess it’s perfectly rational. Trip: Flames of Reshiram? (Everyone looks surprised) Based off the previous conversation and knowledge of Ian’s previous exploits, there was a 67% chance of that answer. Iris: But if he’s afraid of fire. Then how can he fight against Reshiram? How can he use his ace move?! Cilan: It appears that we will have to help him with this as well. To help with his psychological trauma as well as the physical. Trip: In that case, I shall initiate the procedure. Rui: Eh?! You?! I have been the one carrying for him! Trip: Ian is a creature based off algorithms, habits and behaviors. Triggering an innate response existing prior to the injury should trigger an automatic response that will allow for further intervention. Compared to the three of you, who are emotionally involved, my perspective of the situation is fueled by data. Iris: That’s downright insulting! Cilan: Let him try. There can be no harm in it. Rui: Except more psychological harm! Trip: I assure you I shall inflict limited damage. Rui: Oh, like that’s reassuring. End Scene Ian sits on a stump outside the village, Victini on the ground staring up at him. Ian has his eyes closed, his hands shaking. Ian: Fire. I didn’t even consider it until she mentioned it. But it’s just like with Beedrill. An involuntary response. Victini: Victini vic. Ian: I can see it’s a problem now. We, we should not have lost to that sage, or to Drayden. (Looks at shaking hands) Is this what finally stops me? Is this my colosseum battle? A red sound wave for Bug Buzz echoes through the air, Ian’s eyes glazing over. He falls over, gasping in shock and confusion upon the collapse. Trip and Escavalier are across from them, Escavalier clashing its lances together. Ian gets up, Victini concerned. Trip: We have never officially competed against each other. While I prefer different circumstances, this will have to suffice. Escavalier, Twineedle. Escavalier shoots forward, striking Victini with Twineedle. Ian stands, hesitant. Trip: Escavalier is a Bug Steel combo. There is only one type that will allow you to inflict any sort of meaningful damage. Ian: (Grits teeth) You’re forcing my hand, huh? Fine. Victini, choose Pignite. Victini opens the Pokéball, choosing Pignite. Pignite: (Disinterested) Pig. Ian: You have every right to be angry with me. But I want to attempt to get over this, and I need your help. Pignite: Pig. Trip: Iron Head. Ian: Rollout! Escavalier shoots forward with Iron Head as Pignite rolls forward. They collide and Pignite is launched into the air. Ian: Now! Use Heat— Ian bites his lip, stifling his command. Pignite’s eyes skim back, but doesn’t initiate the attack. Trip: Bug Buzz. Escavalier releases Bug Buzz, it distorting Pignite and it landing on its back. Pignite gets up, stomping its foot. Ian is dazed, wobbling back and forth. Pignite stomps in frustration as it charges forward. Trip: Twineedle! Pignite uses Arm Thrust, its palms parrying the tips of Escavalier’s blades. Pignite skids back as it oozes from poison, going down on a knee. Trip: Iron Head. Escavalier goes for Iron Head, Pignite’s eyes widening. A Solar Beam from the side strikes Escavalier, knocking it to the ground. Gorm stands there with Lilligant, his Plasma grunts beside him. Ian regains his senses. Gorm: Well now! That was simple enough! Grunts, desolate them! Lilligant, Stun Spore! The grunts choose Liepard, Garbodor, Watchog and Boldore, them firing their attacks at Escavalier. Escavalier takes the attacks, being defeated. Lilligant releases Stun Spore, affecting Trip, Ian and Victini. Pignite oozes from poison but is unaffected. Gorm: Ha! Now Petal Dance! Lilligant fires Petal Dance at Ian, him struggling to move. Pignite stands in front of him, taking the attack. Ian’s eyes gloss over, then close. Ian: (Shouting) PIGNITE! USE HEAT CRASH! Pignite is surrounded by an orange and yellow fireball, scorching through the Petal Dance. Ian opens his eyes, the flames lighting his eyes. The heat remains consistent and warm, him scooting closer. He lets out a sigh, and smiles. Ian: Pignite, light ‘em up. Pignite: NITE! Pignite shoots forward, breaking the Petal Dance. The Heat Crash glows and expands in side as it rams Lilligant. When the Heat Crash fades, Emboar stomps and shakes the ground. Emboar: EMBOAR! Trip: (Hoarse) It evolved. I had put that probability at only 17.3%. Ian: FIRE PLEDGE! Emboar glows with a fiery aura, bellowing. Towers of flames shoot from the ground, enveloping all their Pokémon. They all drop defeated as the Plasma grunts return them and flee. Gorm: Get back here! Team Plasma does not flee! We have His Majesty on our side! Emboar gets right in Gorm’s face, him faltering and falling back. Ian: He isn’t here now, is he? Gorm scurries and flees, Emboar going back to Ian. The flames on its collar remain lit. Ian takes a deep breath, and hugs Emboar. Ian: Thank you Emboar. Trip: It appears my work here is done. At sunset, Ian and Victini return to the village, with the others still helping the citizens. Rui: Ian! Where’s Trip? Ian: He left. Didn’t see any reason to stick around. Cilan: Does that mean he helped with your pyrophobia? Ian: Yes. Not sure if it’s gone for good, but Emboar and I are on better terms. Iris: Emboar?! So Pignite evolved! Ian: I’ll be needing its help. To help prepare for N. Main Events * It's revealed that Ian has developed a fear of fire after receiving his injuries. * Ian and Trip have their first battle. * Ian's Pignite evolves into Emboar. * Trip's Escavalier is revealed to have the hidden ability Overcoat. Characters * Ian * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Trip Villains * Team Plasma ** Gorm Pokémon * Pignite (Ian's, evolves) * Emboar (Ian's, newly evolved) * Victini (Ian's) * Herdier (Rui's) * Axew (Iris') * Stunfisk (Cilan's) * Escavalier (Trip's) * Lilligant (Gorm's) * Liepard (Plasma Grunt's) * Garbodor (Plasma Grunt's) * Watchog (Plasma Grunt's) * Boldore (Plasma Grunt's) * Petilil * Deerling * Rufflet * Larvesta Trivia * Ian developing a fear to fire is a psychological response to trauma, similar to him developing a fear to Beedrill following the injuries sustained by them. * Ian's fear of fire was hinted as early as Vs. Palpitoad, where he called off Victini's attack against Palpitoad. * Trip was chosen to assist Ian due to him using logic over emotion, as well as needing a Pokémon name for the title that hadn't been used. * Trip's Escavalier has a Hidden ability, being traded to him by Cheren. This marks the first time a Pokémon with a hidden ability has been traded. * Despite Emboar being the last of the Unova starters Ian obtained, it is the first one to fully evolve. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc